United Kingdom or England Chat
by Tahkayata
Summary: Apa kalian punya pengalaman yang bikin kalian malu dan kesal? pasti ada! Disini, England akan berbagi cerita tentang pengalamannya. Songfic. Rate T untuk mulut Iggy yang 'sedikit berwarna!


Halo para reader~. Ini adalah cerita pertama saya, jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau ada kesalahan atau mungkin OOC.

Tittle: United Kingdom or England Chat

Character: England, America, France, Russia, China, Japan, Hong Kong, OC!India, dll.

Rate: T untuk mulut Iggy dan OOC

Genre: Humor dan Drama?

Enjoy dan jangan bunuh saya kalau England OOC.

* * *

><p><em>!~-{United Kingdom or England Chat}-~!<em>

**Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Absolutly Invincible Brits Gentleman by Noriaki Sugiyama**

**United Kingdom or England Chat © Tahkayata(Rein)**

* * *

><p><em>The seven seas are like my back yard<em>

_Romance and plundering_

_I manage holiday houses in India and Hong-Kong_

* * *

><p>Julukan raja tujuh samudra memang pantas disandangnya. Mengingat jajahannya di mana-mana. Dari America sampai Australia. Membentang dari Mesir menuju Hongkong. Tak heran dia menganggap dunia kecil. Karena dia hampir menjadikan semua miliknya.<p>

Tapi ada satu hal yang dia payah. Cinta dan masakan. Dua hal itu saling berkaitan. Tak heran England selalu dicampakkan karena makanannya tidak enak. Sementara France menertawakannya dari jauh. Tetapi ada satu yang ingin memakannya. America memakannya bukan peduli dengan rasa. Tapi cinta. Cintamu tersalurkan lewat masakanmu.

Setelah lelah karena pekerjaan sebagai personifikasi negara ditambah cekcokan America tiada jelas dan kalimat menghina milik France yang terlalu, akan menyenangkan memiliki waktu libur yang berharga untuk istirahat. Tapi rasanya dia harus berpikir ulang tempat berliburnya. Memang India dan Hong Kong adalah tempat menarik. Tetapi...

...kau harus selalu siap kalau ada gajah liar mengamuk di tengah jalan India dan menginjakmu sampai gepeng tiada ampun. Lalu begadang semalam suntuk mendengar suara petasan Hong Kong yang meledak setiap malam. Walaupun begitu, itu adalah dua tempat berlibur yang menyenangkan.

* * *

><p><em>(Fuu~)<em>

_Tea is delicious!_

* * *

><p>'Teh adalah habitat untuku.'<p>

Itulah motoku selain _'America kau idiot'_, _'Bloody Frog'_, dan '_Bloody_ _Git'_, dan bermacam _Bloody_ lainnya.

Teh berguna untuk merilekskan pikiran yang penat, ataupun teman kue di sore hari.

Tetapi kenapa tatapan mata kalian seakaan aku meminum racun? Hei, Japan dan China juga minum teh! Apa bedanya denganku?

* * *

><p><em>I'll keep going in a gentleman-like fashion!<em>

_Being smart is important!_

* * *

><p>"Bloody Git! Bloody Frog! Bloody Hell! BLOOOODDYYYY BAAASSSTAAARDDDSS!" Aku menyumpah di koridor.<p>

Alasan?

Masa aku dibilang tak trendi? Fashion? Bergaya? Bloody F*ck!

Kalau kau mau tahu, Fashion adalah prioritas utamaku! Setelah teh, sihir, dan aliansi tentunya.

Memang kenapa kalau seleraku rendahan, France? Mentang-mentang kau negara Fashion saja! Kalau mau pamer, kau bisa menunjuk China. Pakaiannya hampir tak pernah berubah selama 4000 tahun!

"Kalau sekali lagi dia mengejekku, akan kusihir dia menjadi kodok dan kusuruh Russia bersatu dengannya! Tumben aku pinter. Ah, yang penting balas dendam untuk Bloody Frog itu!"

Aku mengucapkan hal itu tanpa peduli sosok dengan aura keunguaan mendengarnya. Peduli scone siapa dia!

"Kolkolkolkolkolkol~. Jadi France berikutnya, da?"

* * *

><p><em>There are things I believe in!<em>

_Fairies, curses, ghosts, magic_

* * *

><p>Mengucapkan mantra pengutuk yang keberhasilannya diragukan, mata hijau itu berkilat dendam, seringai keji terbentuk di bibirmu.<p>

"_Santra ba~dra winza~na~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera_

_Santra ba~dra winza~na~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera!_"

Senyum kesenangan tersungging. Lingkaran berputar dan membentuk pola. Nyala api makin liar. Sinar muncul menyilaukan.

Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi-

Cklek.

"England?"

-semua buyar karena kedatangan tamu tak diundang. Yang kebetulan atau memang nasib, musuh(sekaligus adik)nya, America.

* * *

><p><em>By reading the seven stars<em>

_I can predict the tomorrow_

* * *

><p>"Sebaiknya kalian sedia payung besok. Menurut ramalan tujuh bintangku tadi malam, besok akan hujan lebat atau mungkin banjir." England menyampaikan perkiraan cuaca yang dianggap tidak penting oleh nation lain.<p>

"Masa benar Anggletera? Hari ini cerah kok~." France mulai menggombal.

"Haha! Iggy, tadi kamu mimpi apa kita semua akan kehujanan besok?" America menertawakan England.

Sementara England hanya bisa menahan hasrat mengutuk-dia-ditempat-kalo-berani-macem-macem.

Keesokkan harinya hanya dia yang datang ke World Confrence.

Yang lainnya terjebak dijalan karena hujan lebat dan sisanya harus pasrah diguyur banjir.

"Bloody Gits! Kan sudah kubilang akan ada hujan lebat dan banjir kemarin!"

Dan England terpaksa pulang. Untung dia membawa payung, jadi aman dari terjangan hujan.

Ingat! Sedia payung sebelum hujan atau rapat(nation yang tidak penting) melayang.

* * *

><p><em>No pain, no gain!<em>

_Orders are orders!_

* * *

><p>Tiada Pencapaian tanpa rasa sakit.<p>

Itulah yang tertanam dalam England.

Dia ingat usaha kerasnya mengambil perhatian America sewaktu kecil dan Sulitnya menenggelamkan armada Spain yang memang saat itu paling tangguh.

Tapi dia sangat senang memerintah Spain sebagai budak. Dan para koloninya(selain America) bekerja siang malam untukknya.

Senang rasanya menjadi penguasa. Itu sebanding dengan darah, keringat, dan air mata yang sudah dikeluarkannya.

* * *

><p><em>I believe, that's right!<em>

_In phenomena, Busby's chair, predictions_

_Ancient ghost-summoning_

_My ultimate weapon, come forth_

* * *

><p>"Inilah 'Busby Chair'. Kursi pengutuk andalanku!"<p>

Menunjukkan dengan bangga senjatanya. Yang membunuh lebih dari

61 orang.

Tapi rasa bangga itu hilang berganti pucat setelah mengetahui Russia telah duduk diatasnya.

KRAK!

"Ruussiiiaaaaaaa!"

* * *

><p><em>All's well that ends well! That's right!<em>

_A winning army will not recognize defeat!_

_My sarcasm is in good taste_

_Laugh, Laugh, go forward!_

* * *

><p>Tapi jaman keemasannya akan segera berakhir.<p>

America merdekakan diri. Koloninya pergi. Musuhnya muncul lagi. Ekonominya hancur. Semuanya hilang.

Tapi dia mengerti. Karena raja tidak akan memerintah tahta untuk selamanya. Pasti akan yang menggantikannya.

Walaupun begitu...

Dia tetap senang karena jajahannya bisa mandiri. Tidak manja seperti dibawah pemerintahannya dulu.

Saingan yang muncul semakin banyak. Itu berarti akan ada tantangan baru.

Dan raja muda yang baru tidak selalu berakhir buruk kan?

Karena itu, ketika dunia tersenyum, dia pasti akan tersenyum.

"Karena jika mereka bahagia kita juga senang, 'kan?"

{FIN}

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

Waha~! Akhirnya selesai juga! Ampun~! Mau post ni story mesti klik sini klik sana ya? Tepar duluan gue! Maklum, saya Author baru, tidak profesional dalam urusan kayak beginian! Dan bagi para senior, tolong kasih saya saran agar saya tidak salah lagi, ya? #nempeliklan

**England**: Entah kenapa saya merasa sangat OOC disini.

**Russia**: Dan kenapa France tidak bersatu denganku, da?

**Rein**: HAH! Terserah kalian mau ngomong apa, yang penting sudah dipost! Dan saya benar-benar berharap ada author diluar sana yang bisa membimbing saya menguasai program yang sulit ini! Malah komputer saya juga sedikit error, jadi harus nunggu lamaaaaaa buat post ni cerita! #curhatsendiri

**China**: Ni anak mau A/N atau curhat sih, aru?

**America**: Dua-duanya mungkin. (ngelanjutin makan burger)

**Akhir kata, sudikah anda mereview cerita ancur bin abal milik saya?**


End file.
